This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to modular electrical connectors that include assurances that the terminal is fully seated within the connector in a position for contact with a mating terminal blade or pin.
Electrical connectors are commonly used in many manufacturing situations for easily making one or more connections between electrical conductors in various circuits. Electrical connectors typically include two portions, namely, a primary connector and secondary connector, either of which may be a circuit board or a molded connector. Generally, these electrical connectors take the form of either a pin or “male” connector portion and a mating receptacle or “female” connector portion. The two connector portions often include orientation key features that mandate connection in just one orientation to preserve polarities and/or proper circuit connections in multipole connectors. Connector position assurance (CPA) features may be used to lock the connector portions together to prevent loosening of the connector.
Electrical connectors are typically molded from plastic materials and have metallic electrically-conductive contacts or terminals inserted into them. In a primary connector, one end of the terminal is connected to a circuit or load, often (but not always) by means of a wire conductor, while the other end is designed to maintain contact with the corresponding terminal of a secondary connector.
Terminal position assurance (TPA) is recognized in the industry for insuring that electrical terminals are fully seated within a molded connector and will not “back out,” which can result in poor or no electrical conductivity. TPA devices are exemplified, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,387,545 and 8,951,066, both of which describe TPA components that are distinct and separate pieces from the connector body and that have to be (1) inserted or otherwise manipulated into the pre-lock position prior to use, and (2) further manipulated into the lock position during use, which is a two-step process.
It would be advantageous to provide improved electrical connectors with integral TPA features that facilitate manufacture.